A drive mechanism for a rotating component is known from DE 195 39 984 C2, in which a motor is flanged to a lateral frame of a rotary printing press. This motor is connected by a disengagable coupling with a driveshaft which is used for driving several cylinders by use of a gear wheel chain.
DE 198 03 557 C2 discloses a drive mechanism for a rotating component of a printing press. A motor, which can be moved axially in respect to the rotating component, is used for the purpose of coupling and decoupling the rotating component.
An arrangement for an electric motor for driving a rotating body is known from EP 0 722 831 B1. For the purpose of adjusting a side register, the rotor of the electric motor, which is directly connected with the rotating body, can be linearly displaced in relation to the stator. If more lateral displacement is required, the stator itself can also be caused to track.
WO 98/51497 A2 discloses a drive mechanism for a rotating belt in the form of a position- or rpm-controlled motor. The torque is transmitted via a universal joint and torsion-proof couplings from the motor to the rotating component. The universal joint and torsion-proof couplings compensate for angular deviations.
In connection with a drive mechanism for a rotating belt of a printing press, it is known from DE 44 36 628 C1 to provide a coupling which compensates for angular deviations and which transmits axial forces.
DE-OS 17 61 199 discloses a method and a device for exchanging a forme cylinder. A coupling, which acts on a journal on the driven side of the cylinder, is released by remote control and the coupling is pulled off the journal by the use of a precision-type brake motor. The precision-type brake motor is also used for controlling the side register.